Let's Play Cops and Robbers
"Let's Play Cops and Robbers" is the 9th episode of the first season of Kaeloo and the 9th episode of the series overall. Synopsis When Quack Quack's yogurts are stolen, Mr. Cat decides to lead the investigation to find out who did it. However, this task may prove to be difficult, since the others suspect that he himself was the culprit. Plot Stumpy runs up to Quack Quack, who is eating yogurt, and shows him his new police officer costume, which he got from a cereal box. Quack Quack finishes the yogurt he's eating and reaches for more, but to his shock, the yogurts are missing. He starts frantically searching for them, and Stumpy asks what's wrong. Through sign language, Quack Quack explains to Stumpy that his yogurts have been stolen. Kaeloo shows up with a magnifying glass and asks Stumpy and Quack Quack if they want to look at insects with her. Stumpy refuses, explaining that a criminal act has taken place. Kaeloo refuses to believe that a criminal act could have happened in Smileyland, but Stumpy informs her that Quack Quack's yogurts have been stolen. Kaeloo finds this odd, as Quack Quack is the only one who likes yogurt. Nevertheless, she decides to launch an investigation. Mr. Cat comes out of a cat flap and sees the yogurts lying nearby. Just then, Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack show up and assume that he stole them. He is confused as to what is going on, but Kaeloo keeps telling him that stealing is bad and that if he wanted yogurt, he could have just bought some for himself. Quack Quack opens the yogurt containers and finds out that they are all empty. Mr. Cat swears that it wasn't him, and he tells them that he was by himself the whole time. Everybody starts to wonder who it was, so Mr. Cat decides to launch an investigation. He examines one of the yogurt containers and realizes that the yogurt was sucked out of it. Mr. Cat says that they have to find suspects, and he takes Quack Quack as the first suspect since he looks innocent and is also the only one to eat yogurt. He accuses Quack Quack of sucking out the yogurt and then trying to blame him, and yells at him to confess to the crime. Kaeloo wonders how Quack Quack ate the yogurts without opening them, and Mr. Cat says that he will find out. He appoints Stumpy as his assistant. Stumpy is reluctant at first, but he agrees to take the job when Mr. Cat tells him that the assistants are always the ones to question the strippers. He hands Stumpy a banana as a weapon. Stumpy points out that that doesn't happen in movies, but Mr. Cat explains that movies use special effects. Stumpy takes Quack Quack to the car, and Kaeloo asks what Mr. Cat is going to do to Quack Quack. Mr. Cat says he will perform an autopsy, to the horror of Kaeloo, who tries to tell him that people don't perform autopsies on a person who is still alive. Mr. Cat ties Quack Quack to a chair and shines a very bright, hot light onto him. He yells at him to confess. Quack Quack refuses, as he is innocent, and Mr. Cat hits him on the head with a mallet. Quack Quack repeatedly refuses to confess, and Mr. Cat hits him with the hammer each time he refuses. Stumpy tries to use some "clues" to piece together a theory of what had happened, but it doesn't make any sense. Mr. Cat tries to hit Quack Quack on the head with a book. Kaeloo walks in dressed as a lawyer and says that Quack Quack has the right to have assistance from a lawyer. She pulls out a book of laws and tries to quote it, but Mr. Cat grabs the book, realizing that it's bigger than his other book, and hits Quack Quack with it. Kaeloo informs Mr. Cat that she has evidence that Quack Quack is innocent: she found small holes in the containers... which could have been made by the claw of a cat. Mr. Cat is taken for questioning and tied to a chair. Stumpy tries questioning him, but his alibi seems to be true. Stumpy exits the room and tells the others that he seems innocent, but Kaeloo says she is sure that it was him. Unfortunately for them, Mr. Cat manages to escape and steal the car. Mr. Cat drives away, but Stumpy takes another car and chases him. Stumpy fires the banana, and it lodges itself in Mr. Cat's nose. Mr. Cat loses control of the car, and Kaeloo transforms and stops the car. She picks Mr. Cat up and tells him to confess, but he refuses, since he was innocent. Bad Kaeloo starts to beat him up, and he confesses just to avoid getting hurt. Later, Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack see the yogurts moving and being sucked underground. Kaeloo examines one of the empty containers and notices that it has a small hole in it, and she realizes that the yogurt has been sucked out by ants. Stumpy and Quack Quack look at a hole in the ground and the ants burp in their faces while an embarrassed Kaeloo goes off to apologize to Mr. Cat, finally having realized that he was being honest after all. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia First appearance of the Super Cops Cereal box, the banana, the police cap, the light brown gun sheath, the golden sunglasses, the sheriff star, the police cardboard cars, the magnifying glass, the flashing light, the metallic claw, the lamp, the post-it, the Kaeloo blurred photo, the Stumpy blurred photo, the Quack Quack blurred photo, the Mr. Cat blurred photo, the yogurt container photo, the yogurt container draws on the grass photo, the book of laws, the black suitcase and the rectangular table. Continuity * This episode marks the first time Mr. Cat is innocent of a crime, but nobody will believe him when he says he is. * This is the second episode where Mr. Cat claims to be a "specialist" in a certain occupation. The first was in "Let's Play Doctors and Nurses". Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Cops and Robbers" can be found here. Languages:[https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_aux_Gendarmes_et_aux_Voleurs Français] Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes